Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $7$ times $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (7x - 9) = \color{orange}{-2(7x-9)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-2(7x-9)}$ $-2(7x-9)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(7x-9)-2$.